


30 days

by ashtonblues



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, College, Drugs, F/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonblues/pseuds/ashtonblues
Summary: "I bet you can't go thirties day without any of your 'pick me ups'."





	1. The Challenge

I place the blunt to my lips as I inhaled. The feeling was something that I was way too familiar with, I blew out the smoke as my body began to rejoice in the feeling. The party around me was in full swing, there wasn't one person who wasn't enjoying what was going on around them. I was in my own world, nothing was going wrong in my life and me sure as hell wasn't letting anything damper my mood right now. I felt someone lightly tap on my shoulder, looking over I noticed a girl with brown hair which was placed loosely on the top of her head secured in a bun.

I watched as her eyes darted from mine to the blunt burning between my fingers. Finally putting two and two together I handed it to her as a sly smile soon spread across her face. I watched as she placed the blunt between her plump lips as she inhaled, soon blowing the smoke out. So many dirty thoughts ran through my mind as she took another hit. At this moment right now there was nothing I wanted more than to feel those lips around me. My eyes never left her, I soon scanned her body as her crop top fit her perfectly as those jeans were hugging her in all the right places. I moved over a little hoping to see how well the hugged her from the back.

My actions were soon rearranged as she handed me back the blunt, a smirk was plastered across her face. I couldn't help but smirk back as I took the blunt from her as I took a hit. "Thanks, I needed that." She mutters smiling at me: quite big if I say so. 

"No problem sweetheart."

With my last words, she was gone. Watching her leave left me with the view I personally wanted and I was right those jeans did hug her ass quite nicely. Her hips were just a swaying from left to right and I knew that show was for me – damn she looked hella good. I was minutes away from getting up and following after, but my actions were soon cut short as I felt a presence soon beside me. I knew it was Michael by the smell of alcohol and weed radiating off of him. He quickly took the blunt from my fingers as he soon placed it between his lips. I kept my eyes on him as I moved my cup up to my lips, the alcohol was cold and refreshing.

"Good game tonight." Michael congratulated as he passed the blunt to some random guy walking by. His face was priceless as he looked to Michael and then back to the blunt before walking off mumbling about how he hates everyone.

"Thanks, you know you wouldn't have won without me."

"Ego man, Ego. But enough of this game shit I saw you checking out Cole. She sure isn't in your league." He states as he grabs my cup from my hands before tipping it back downing the rest of the liquid inside.

"And what you think she's yours?" I question raising a brow at his comment.

"Hell no, she is smarty pants. Way out of my league." I shake my head. Just because she wouldn't go for him doesn't me I'm not the guy that will be hooking up with her tonight.

The party dragged on as people slowly began to leave the frat house. I couldn't think of how it ended up being so quiet but it did. Here I sat alone on the couch as I took a hit from my newly rolled blunt. Maybe I have an addiction; maybe. The feeling of carelessness is what got me through the school days. Adding the buzz and the sweet taste of alcohol makes everything better, way better.

Michael soon stumbled out of his room as he tried closely the door quietly. His smile was broad as he made his way to where I was seated. Once again he snatched the blunt from my lips as he placed it on his own as he inhaled and soon exhaled as he slumped further back on the couch. His boxer was low on his hips, too low for him to be sliding further on the couch. I sure as hell don't want to see any part of Michael, ever.

"Michelle is a freak in bed." His smile never left his face as he seems to remember what happened moments ago in his bedroom. Let's just say I have an idea of how she was, as her loud moaning was heard along with Michael's many curse words followed with his groans of how fucking good she felt.

"I'm shocked you didn't hook up with anyone. Alex was almost begging for you mate." He clarified taking another hit.

Ignoring his comment I couldn't help but think of this Cole girl. Every minute she was near me or even in my line of vision I couldn't help but stare at her. I was fighting so many urges as I watched her dance, I wanted to so badly grab her hand and drag her upstairs. But I couldn't act on my urges as some bland blond had his hands on her hips as she moved against him. My better form of judgment would have guessed that was her boyfriend.

"You need to slow down on this shit!" Michael cursed as he slid his hand across the table knocking weed into the floor.

"What the fuck? I paid for that shit, I would like to enjoy it."

"You enjoy it way too much. I bet you couldn't go thirty days without your precious weed along with your favorite alcoholic drink or even a damn party."

"Wanna bet on it?" I question knowing he always loses any sort of these bets.

"Fuck yeah I do." He states stretching his hand out to me. I place mine in his, knowing damn well I can easily have this bet won.

We shake on it clarifying with a simple phrase. "It's a bet."


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nah sorry mate. The bet was no pick me ups and this is sure one damn pick me up." 
> 
> "Then what the hell am I meant to do if I can't smoke the weed I fucking paid for."

I wake up knowing by the time on my phone that I already missed my first class. Nothing unusual. I slowly ease out of bed as I remember the bet with Michael. He should know this bet will be easy for me and I'll be back to partying and smoking in no time.

Speaking of smoking, I slowly ease out of my room and look swiftly down the hallway before entering the bathroom. I slip in shutting the door behind me.

"What the fuck Blake!" I yell seeing his passed out body on the floor curled around the toilet.

He could have passed out in his damn room instead of the bathroom. I drag his body out of the bathroom and lean him against the wall before entering back into the small space in my search.

Cracking the small window I reach into my special space in hopes to find my stash but to my disbelief it's gone. I mumble a few not good terms under my breath before going on a full rampage. Dammit, I check every space it could be in but there I'm stuck with no stash and no fucking good feeling.

I walk out of the bathroom as I open the door a familiar sent comes to my senses. He wouldn't? I storm towards the small living room area where he was fucking sitting with a blunt to his lips. Bastard.

"Morning Ash." He says cheerfully as he takes another hit and soon blows the smoke into the air.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He just smiles at me. This is some fucking game to him.

"I'm enjoying my morning with a nice blunt." His eyes stay locked on mine as he brings it to his lips. That fucker, I paid a good damn bit if money for that shit and he is just smoking it.

"Let me get a hit," I mutter stepping towards him reaching for it.

"Nah sorry mate. The bet was no pick me ups and this is sure one damn pick me up." He mutters taking a longer drag then he did before; he is fucking taunting me.

"Then what the hell am I meant to do if I can't smoke the weed I fucking paid for." I sternly say getting more furious as he keeps blowing smoke in my face.

"Well, you could go to class or stay and watch me enjoy my lovely morning."

I way my options. One choice was to either kill Michael or die of boredom....I keep my headphones placed in my ears as I sit in the back of the slowly filling class. I can't believe I picked this. I stare at my phone not really caring what the hell this class is about or who is in it.

I feel someone tap my shoulder I look up to see the girl from the party. God, she smiles at me. I pull out my one of my earphones as she takes the seat beside me.

"You're the guy from the party who had the weed?" she questions looking at me.

Dammit, I wish I kept my buzz from last night and didn't make that dumbass bet. But my ego got a little better than me. I'm in shit now.

"Yep. That's me." I mutter knowing I wouldn't get a good smoke in thirty days. Kill me now. Before she could say anything to my response the instructor walks in.

"Okay, class I'm going to go ahead and get started." She announces as everyone gets out a sheet of paper.

What the hell is going on? I watch as she hands out papers to each person. No fucking way this can't be a test. She stops as she reaches my desk.

"Mr. Irwin, thank you for finally joining us." She mutters dryly before slamming the paper down on my desk.

I stare at blankly. This couldn't be my morning. I look to the girl from the party as she starts feeling in answers quickly. The idea if her thinking I'm a dumbass comes into mind. I decide to bullshit answers maybe I'll get something for a little effort.

The class soon empties as I'm last to finish my test. Time is almost up and I just know she should just out at the top FAILURE. But as I close the packet and walk to instructors desk she smiled lightly at me. I don't return the gesture and decide to walk out.

Entering the small hallway I spot the girl. She has her hand intertwined with the same guy from last night as she walks towards me. What the hell is going on.?

"So you are the guy that was smoking weed last night?" The tall blonde asks as he looks to the smiling girl beside him.

I nod. I'm not fully sure what the hell is going on. He soon whispers something to the girl before she smiled at me and walks off I watch her walk and it was as perfect as it was durning the party. Damn. As she is soon out of view my back is pressed against the wall as his face is extremely close to mine.

"Listen good. She doesn't need your fucked up life interrupting hers. She has enough going on and I'll like you to stay the fuck away from Cole. Understand?"

"Mate" I mutter removing his hands from my shirt. "Let's get one thing straight. I, as in myself, doesn't give a shit what you say. And I will proceed doing exactly what I please. And if Cole wants to talk to me then fuck have it I'll talk back." His jaw clenches as his fist stayed balled at his sides.

"Luke!" We both turn our attentions to the girl who I have now know as Cole. "You need to calm down." She sternly says to him as she reaches us.

I watch them walk away and then an idea comes to mind.

"Hey, Cole!" I yell grabbing both of their attentions as everyone else in the hallway.

"Yeah."

"Tutor me." A small smile spreads across her face as she nods before walking further along. Luke turns to look at me with a glare that I knew he wish could kill.

I smile as I raise my hand in the air. My middle finger raised proudly as his face gets redder with anger. The first day without weed and I'm already having fun.

I stay seated on the couch as i watch Mikey put out the blunt that symbolized the rest of my stash, shockingly he stayed here the whole day enjoying what my money had payed for. I explain to him what went one when i saw Cole and Luke. 

'So the blonde guy is her boyfriend?" He questioned as he kept his position on the couch.

"I'm guessing. But I swear his face was priceless when I flipped him off." I couldn't control my laughter.

Just the image of his face was just hysterical. I tried to calm myself down, I continued to tell Mikey about Cole and the tutor sessions. I'm really excited for them but not excited for the little fuck face that surrounds her. I mean I've seen that kid around, he is usually quiet and to himself but when it comes to Cole he is a Prick.

I totally understand if they are dating, I mean she is just...damn. I mean that literally. Her curves are just to die for an I mean I would do anything to get that pretty little mouth of hers around my.....

"Ashton!" I jump at the sound of Michael yelling my name.

"Huh?" I question wondering what was so damn important for him to break me out of my wonderful, slightly dirty, thoughts.

"Your hand was doing something's, and I know we are close but I don't think we are that close." He gestures to my hand as it was placed over my crotch.

I curse under my breath as he laughs a little. This girl is just, I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to either find out or fuck her and get it over with. Because me and mushy feelings don't really go hand in hand.

I removed myself from the living room as I decided to fix my situation. I'm sure that I wouldn't have be doing this any longer, well not by myself. I find my phone as I notice a random number and a number that usually I texted. Deciding to ignore the random number I called a familiar one.

"Dude, thank god I thought you died or something. I mean you but weed every other week and it's the day you usually call and I got nothing." He started to ramble. I bet he was on something at this direct moment.

"Cal, man calm down," I say in hopes he will listen. "I'm not buying weed this week or the next nor for awhile."

"Wait shut the fuck up, you're kidding." His tone for serious as well did mine.

"Nope. I made a bet. And I have a new pick me up I need to get working on, I'll call you in like 29 days." I mutter hanging up not really waiting for questions or well his questions.

Leaving my room I spot the guys setting up some stuff. And right away I knew it was going to be a party tonight. I groaned to myself knowing I couldn't be here to enjoy the rush of the weed and booze and girls everywhere waiting on me to make a move.

I spotted Michael seated on the couch as he texted on his phone oblivious to his surrounding, dick head. I walk over to him sitting in what I want to call my usual spot. Hearing Michael sigh as he types faster on his phone makes me curious to know what is going on.

He tosses his phone on the table before looking to me. "You know that girl you heard me fucking last night?" He questions. I nod.

"Well, she says that I was the first guy to make her feel a certain way and she wants to make our one-time thing into a casual thing." He made sure to put emphasis on one.

"Dude, I saw you working that girl the whole night. It takes skill man and if she wants you at a call for a sexual favor I mean I wouldn't pass that shit up. " I gave my honest opinion as my phone randomly started ringing.

I answered recognizing the weird number from before. His voice was strained and clear as he stated his threat. And I mean this one was woozy. He stopped talking long enough for me to ask a question.

"Where does she live so I can make sure to stay away from her?"

"North Tower, 3rd-floor room 3112." He seemed a little set back by my question. I smirked to myself as I just knew he wouldn't get my little question until I was halfway to her place or halfway to her moaning my name.

"Thanks, man I let her know about your threat." With those last words, I hung up and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked as he reached for his frequently buzzing phone.

"Cole's" I mutter making sure I saved Luke's name under prick so I can make sure I know it's him when he is calling.

"Protection. Always use protection." Michael yelled as I closed the front door behind me.

Standing at the front desk as one of my peers makes sure to bat her eyelash every minute. She keeps wetting her lips as she stares at me. I shift on my feet not knowing what exactly to do. I do want to take her down the hallway and have my way; clearly, it's what she wants as well.

But I have to get to Cole in someway and fucking the girl downstairs isn't a good way to. She props her elbows on the table making her cleavage more in sight. Okay, now she is doing all this shit on purpose.

"Ashton, I'm sorry but I can't let you up to her room if you don't live in these dorms." Her pink lips moved slowly as she spoke each word. She leaned over the desk as her lips lingered near my ear. "Unless you do something for me."

She slowly moved away from me as she gestured to the girl's restroom down the hallway. I nodded as I headed down there. She told so lady that she was going to the bathroom and she will be back soon. The women didn't mutter a thing.

I watched as her small figure hurried towards me as she opened the bathroom door and pushed up against the wall as her lips were moving quite frequently next to mine as Her hands worked my belt, damn this girl was eager.

I stayed sitting against the bathroom wall as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. She stayed straddling my lap as she didn't mutter a word. I just have to say having sex in a bathroom wasn't really my thing but this girl sure did make it enjoyable.

Her actions in that shirt amount of time sure made me want to do this with her a little more often. The clearly bad thing was I never got her name. I tried moving out of her so I could go. But she wouldn't budge. I knew if we stayed in this position for a little but longer we would never leave this bathroom.

Her head moved away from my shoulders as her blue eyes shined so bright. She smiled at me before her lips placed a gentle kiss on mine. Shockingly looking at her I didn't want to move, the light row of freckles that traveled across her cheeks and over her nose was adorable.

"Thanks for uh-you know." She quietly spoke as her cheeks shaded a bright pink.

I moved the hair a lose strand of her blonde hair out of her face. I kissed her cheek as it caused her to blush more. She was adorable on many levels, I could just sit here all day and enjoy sexual pleasures with her or even a conversation.

I helped her move off of my as she tried to stay balanced on her feet. Her face stayed a crimson red as I helped her get redressed. I readjust myself as I button my pants and fix my belt. She hands me my shirt. I smile at her as she looks down.

"Hey no reason to be shy, come on we just fucked in a bathroom," I say with a chuckle causing her to giggle.

She stayed quiet for a moment before finally speaking. "Uhm Ash, could I have your number you know if you.." She stopped mid sentence.

Her phone started blaring some weird tone. She fumbled getting it out of her pocket before answering it. Her tone was harsh as she was furious with the person on the other line. She swiftly hung up before looking back to me.

Not answering her question I grabbed her phone and quickly put my number in. She smiled widely at me before stepping closer. She placed her arms around my neck as she brought her lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and slow.

She pulled away not even looking at me as she opened the door. I quickly out my shirt on as I followed after her, the bad thing is I still didn't know her name. I grabbed her wrist as she turned to face me.

"I never got your name," I mutter feeling a little bad that I wasn't smart to ask as we were furiously making out.

"Connor." She stated smiling.

"Connor" I restated. "I like it." I have her a quick peck on the lips before letting her walk away. I know that girl is one girl I'm not going to let get away from me.

Knowing I'm able to get by the desk with out a key. I quickly get in the elevator. I make sure I don't look like I just fucked a girl in a bathroom but then again I did. Getting to the third floor I quickly try to find her room.

Closing up on the room 3112 I hear a faint sound of music playing. I grab the dorm nob realizing it wasn't locked. I slowly push the door open. I see Cole dancing around with short shorts on and a sports bra. I close the door as quietly as I can as I lean against it and watch her.

She doesn't have any rhythm at all but by her moves, she seems to not care. As long as I've seen her around and recently started taking to her, I've never seen her this carefree. I must have made some kind of noise as she stops and looks to me.

But it's not me. The loud banging on the door behind me has grabbed her attention. His voice is loud and demanding as he keeps knocking. She grabs my wrist as she pulls me into her small bathroom.

"Get in the shower!" She quietly yelled as she opened the curtain. I did as was told but smirked at the thought of having Cole moan my name instead of Connor.

"Shit! what the hell Cole?!" I yell as she turns on the shower. The cold water hits my skin as she tries to not laugh.

"Stay here and when I come back in here don't you dare look!" with that she closed the curtain and left the bathroom.

The water was soon warm as it muffled out the sounds of their loud demanding voices. She entered the bathroom but I didn't hear the door close. I tried not to move, and if I did my day wouldn't end so well.

"He fucking tricked me. And he will be here any damn minute and I will stay here and wait for him." Luke grumbled. "Fucking piece of shit. He thinks he can fucking do anything because he is on the soccer team and lives In a frat."

"Luke jealously is strong on you right now." I listened as Luke didn't say anything else to Cole's comment.

The silence grew. I was curious as to what was happening. He had his lips aggressively placed against hers as her hands were in his hair. I hear him groan in response to her.

"Luke no. I can't. I have to shower." Cole sounded a little on edge but I didn't want to look. I already have too much of a imagine in my head after seeing them kiss like that.

"I'll shower with you. It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

"No." Her voice stern. "I'll call you later okay.?"

He didn't say anything else as I heard the door shut along with the main door. I peeked out from behind the shower curtain as Cole stayed slumped against the wall. Her face in her hands.

"Aye, you alright?" I question. She nods before wiping her eyes and standing up.

I still stayed in the small shower as she looked at me. Something was going on with her and Luke, and I sure as hell wanted to find out.

"Shit!" I cursed as I felt my pockets for my phone. I swear I had it after me and Connor's fun.

Cole rushes out of the room as she looks by the front door. Her chirpy voice saying she found it gives me relief. I stand up out of the shower as she reenters. I move towards her reaching for my phone as she shakes her head.

"Cole give me my phone."

"If you answer one question." She says crossing her arms smirking. I don't say anything as I await for her little question. She took a deep breath before breaking the silence. "Who is Connor and why does she miss the feeling of your dick inside her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get more interesting as the days go by. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
